Question: $\left(-10x - 6\right)\left(4x - 2\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -10x \cdot \left(4x - 2\right) - 6 \cdot \left(4x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -10x \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -10x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -40x^2 + \left( -10x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -40x^2 + \left( 20x - 24x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -40x^2 - 4x + \left( -6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= -40x^2 - 4x + 12$